ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
I Bet
I Bet is the lead single from Ciara's sixth album "Jackie." The song was written by Ciara, Harmony Samuels and Timothy & Theron Thomas (of production duo Rock City) and produced by Harmony Samuels & Chris "TEK" O'Ryan. Developed as a "raw" and emotional track originating from a personal place in Ciara's life, the song was intended to resonate as "much bigger than any one person's experience." The song is described as a slow-tempo, somber R&B ballad with sparse, throwback 1990s-style R&B production and it shifts from the sound of Ciara's later discography to recall her earlier works "And I" (2005) and "Promise." The track's lyrical content deal with subjects of betrayal, trust issues and infidelity in a romantic relationship. "I Bet" garnered favorable reviews from music critics who deemed it a strong comeback for Ciara and commended her vocal range as well its rare and honest showcase of her private life. Described as a realest, scathing break-up song, a variety of publications opined that the ballad was written about Ciara's break-up with ex-fiance Future as a diss track and noted that it was the first time she weighed in on their split. Upon the song's release, "I Bet" debuted at #96 on the Billboard Hot 100 and so far, it has peaked at #43 on the Billboard Hot 100. Two official remixes has been released: one featuring rapper T.I. and a progressive house remix by Dutch DJ R3hab with additional vocals added for R3hab's remix. Song Background Following the release of her self-titled fifth studio album in July 2013 and her engagement to rapper Future, Ciara revealed t"o W" in April 2014 that her sixth studio album would be predominantly inspired by her then-fiancé. Named after the rapper, on May 19, 2014, Ciara gave birth to her first child, son Future Zahir Wilburn on May 19, 2014. After claims of Future's infidelity during their relationship had surfaced, it was reported that the couple's engagement had been called off. Following their very public break-up, Ciara's album release was further postponed to 2015 and during this time, Ciara "quietly" recorded new music while concentrating on motherhood. Developed as a "raw" and emotional track which originates from a personal place in Ciara's life, she wrote the song with the intention to resonate with her listeners as "much bigger than any one person's experience." Ciara felt that the experience of recording the track "truly fulfilled her" at the time, and saw "I Bet" as a manifestation of a renewed artist with a renewed attitude. Composition "I Bet" is a slow-tempo, somber R&B ballad. Comprising snapping snares and canned synths, it is accompanied by throwback 1990s-style R&B production and includes the use of string and keyboard instrumentation & a steady beat. A quiet, contemplative and deeply personal record, "I Bet" moves away from the sound of Ciara's later discography and recalls some of her earlier work, namely "And I" and "Promise." Samuels' piano-laden acoustic-driven sparse production allowed Ciara to solicit a venting, passionate vocal in the song The track features prominent background ad-libs by its co-writer, Theron Thomas which were noted to share similarities with the works of Future. The vocal range displayed by Ciara on "I Bet" spans 2 octaves, from the low note of (Eb3) up to the belted note of (Eb5). The lyrical content in "I Bet" are based on subjects of betrayal, trust issues and infidelity in a romantic relationship. They are aimed at a ex-lover who took Ciara for granted, and see her relive a relationship gone awry. "I Bet" also details a story about life in the public eye. Described as a realest scathing breakup song, its content features Ciara making a stand to tell-off an ex-lover for not appreciating her. The song goes through the motions of feeling bitter, by acting as a callout of her former love interest's new girlfriend, manifested in the line: "Is that your bitch over there givin' me the ugly stare / The one with the silicone ass and the Brazilian hair." Despite her ex-lover's wrongdoings, Ciara admits she still loves him, namely in the lyric: "I'm singing this song 'cause I love you… Right now it's killing me 'cause now I have to find someone else when all I wanted was you." The track's hook serves as a revelation that Ciara's former lover will want her back, manifested in the lines: "I bet you start loving me / As soon as I start loving someone else / Somebody better than you / I bet you start needing me / As soon as you see me with someone else / Somebody other than you." Later in the song, it is revealed that in the situation, Ciara is not as boastful as the chorus would suggest and tells a story of the pain of finding a new lover when her future was planned with her former one. Regarding the subject of the track's lyrics, a number of journalists opined that they were based on Future and in part insulted him as a diss track. Some critics noted that "I Bet" was the first time the Ciara weighed in on her break-up with Future and wrote that the track "bit back at Future" and was essentially Ciara's take on their split. Referring to "I Bet" and Future's "Just like Bruddas", Stereogum's Tim Breihan observed: "Future and Ciara were the two halves of one of rap and R&B's greatest power couples. But now, their ugly public breakup has reached the point where they're both writing songs about it." Rap-Up mentioned, "a hurt CiCi sings about a lover who did her wrong, much like her ex-fiancé Future." The lyrics in "I Bet" were described by radio station WKYS as telling a very clear story of Ciara's feelings towards Future. While Larry Fitzmaurice of The Fader noted that the track's cutting lyrics also depicted that there was no love lost between Ciara and Future, and opined that the lines: "I mean, I would stay if you could tell the truth / But you can't / No matter how much time I ask served as a "seriously withering burn" in the former couple's relationship. Other critics opined that "I Bet" showcased Ciara as self-assured and working through her past relationship. Ciara has not confirmed or denied how "I Bet" was inspired by her relationship with Future, despite the personal weight that the track carries. Music Video In an interview with The Daily Frontrow, Ciara confirmed that she filmed the music video for "I Bet" in New York City on February 13, 2015, stating: "I did things I’ve always wanted to do in the video, style-wise and performance-wise. I had a vision!" The video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis (who previously directed the video for 2013 single "I'm Out" and the video snippets from the album "Ciara." On March 9, 2015, the video made its television premiere on "Extra," followed by an immediate release to Vevo and YouTube. Single Release On January 13, 2015, music website All Access announced the name of the single in their radio format release schedule. The song's planned release to rhythmic contemporary and urban contemporary radio, resulted in media speculating that "I Bet" would recall the works of Ciara's last two lead singles "Ride" and "Body Party." Mike Wass of Idolator observed: "She could also be going for a multi-format release—with one track sent to urban radio and another being serviced to pop stations. That could be one way of returning the 29-year-old to her early 2000s dominance." Other critics noted the length of Ciara's musical hiatus prior to the release of "I Bet", with The BoomBox commenting, "It seems like ages since Ciara's bedroom banger "''Body Party." The same day, it was revealed that Samuels had produced "I Bet" which critics felt was "somewhat surprising," considering Ciara's previous studio sessions with producer Dr. Luke which garnered widespread media coverage. "I Bet" then received a surprise premiere online by Billboard later that evening. Following its premiere, publications noted that the release of the song was reminiscent of Ciara's 2012 single "Sorry" which also served as a comeback for her in the form of a ballad. The single's cover artwork, a black-and-white close-up of Ciara's face was first posted on Instagram by Ciara also on January 13, 2015. The artwork was shot during a photoshoot for L'Uomo Vogue with whom Ciara partnered with for the release of "I Bet." The song was then solicited to rhythmic and urban contemporary radio in the United States with an impact date of January 27, 2015. It was also made available on streaming media the same day. On January 27, 2015, several acoustic snippets of the track alongside visuals from Ciara's shoot with L'Uomo Vogue were also released. Chart Performance On January 23, 2015, "I Bet" debuted at #12 on Billboard Top Twitter Tracks, marking Ciara's first entry on the chart. According to "Next Big Sound," its debut was contributed by the 1.8 million views the song's audio received on YouTube in its first week. Following its rhythmic contemporary impact date in the United States on January 27, 2015, "I Bet" became the second most-added single on the format with 25 adds in its first day. The song debuted at 96 on the US Billboard Hot 100 on February 5, 2015; it also debuted at #50 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart and at #27 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. On March 12, 2015, it re-entered the US Billboard Hot 100 at #95. The following week, "I Bet" climbed 52 spots from #95 to #43 on the Billboard Hot 100 while also entering the Billboard Streaming Songs chart at #28 and the Billboard Digital Songs chart at #37 with most of its gains attributed to the release of its video. Critical Reception "I Bet" garnered favorable reviews from music critics. Erika Ramirez of Billboard felt that "I Bet" was a strong comeback for Ciara. Exclaim! journalist Josiah Hughes praised Ciara's "excellent vocal delivery" and called the track "a likely hit." The song was deemed "bold," "sumptuous" and "Ciara's most memorable song in years" by Melissa Ruggieri of The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Ruggieri went on to opine that the song "will surely inspire plenty of chatter," and quipped, "'Ciara is back, and she's not messing around." British magazine Fact wrote: "Ciara's not mincing her words on her new single." Carolyn Menyes of the Music Times described the track's chorus as "universal" and felt the song was "stunning" and "some of her best music in years." Complex‍‍'‍s Justin Davis commended Harmony Samuels' production on the track for providing Ciara with "plenty of instrumentation to show off her impressive vocal range." Maria Sherman of Fuse said: "If you need a new heartbreak anthem, you've found it here." Digital Spy's Lewis Corner and Amy Davidson described the ballad as "a nice and smooth introduction of what's to come," adding, "Bet' is a soft launch of sorts, suitably hyping us up for what is still to come." Nolan Feeney of Time commented: "Let's hope the Jackie album campaign has more luck than her personal life 'I Bet' deserves better." The track reveived a mixed review from Idolator's Bianca Gracie who opined that the track failed to provide the "'expected punch''" reminiscent in Ciara's 2013 single "I'm Out". However, she commended the song for showcasing "a more honest side to the often-private singer." Emily Tan of The BoomBox shared Gracie's view, writing, "Since Ciara's known to be on the private side, we're pleased to hear her get in touch with her emotions here." Feministing's Clover Hope wrote: "This isn't super hit status, but it's... Ciara. Good job Ciara." Similarly to Stereogum's Breihan, Lindsey Weber of New York Magazine compared "I Bet" with Future's break-up song, "Just like Bruddas." She opined that Future's version of the story was "just awful" and Ciara's "less so, although still pretty biting". Weber went on to conclude her review, writing: "But isn't success the best revenge? Too bad 'I Bet' isn't much of a banger." However, Breihan deemed the ballad "''a triumphant, badass single" where Ciara sounds "less robotic than ever." Category:Songs Category:Singles